


Hexes and Oh's

by Cowardly_HorrorRaven (casinli)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casinli/pseuds/Cowardly_HorrorRaven
Summary: Stiles needs to move on. There is no reward for pining his life away, at the arm's reach of the subject of his admiration.But when his new future turns upside-down he may have to reach out to the people he left behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malecs_lucky_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/gifts).



The Hale pack is courting Scott, and Stiles is pissed.  
Pissed at the world, the universe, but specially to that asshat who made it requirement for bakers to wake up well before sunrise.  
Stiles kneads the rolls that rose the second time, while he checks the timer lined up neatly before him. He shapes neat little bundles with the dough, and covers them with a cloth.  
Checks in the front, wipes off the coffee machine. As the time gets closer to opening, Stiles readies the shop while checking on his cakes and breads.  
The shop opens at six on the dot. Liam arrives at five thirty and helps Stiles with preparing the tables. They deal with the morning breakfast crowd, and then Stiles clocks out.

At his childhood home, Stiles falls asleep in record time.  
This is his regular routine. He also takes online courses, working towards his degree, but this still leaves a huge chunk of a day to waste.  
And Stiles spends that time pining. Pining and learning magic as his extracurricular with Deaton holed away in the Hale library.

Deaton expects him to do wards for the new Hale house, and Stiles was more than excited before he heard that Peter is courting Scott to be in his pack. 

Yet, still, Stiles gets ready after his power nap. He showers, digs the wet dough out of his cuticles and from under his nails. He eats, dresses, and then he is off like a shot to the house.  
Stiles parks before the manicured lawn begins at the front yard. He leans back, steels himself, and wills his stomach to unknot.  
The fact that is going to be walking into the wolf`s den, without being pack never fails to ratchet up his stress levels.

Stiles sees Peter read on the porch, relaxed and lazy in the sunlight. He has to stop and admire the sight a little bit. Peter looks soft and approachable as he suns himself like a cat. He is still as gorgeous and unattainable as he was years ago, when he became the Hale alpha.  
Then Peter opens his big, ugly mouth and ruins the fantasy.  
“I feel like I should charge you a monthly subscription for all the staring you do.”  
Stiles feels his face heat with humiliation. The fact the he is so gone on Peter does not have to be spelled out.  
“I don’t pay for this type of content, Peter. Give me something to work with at least.”  
Deaton watches them from the doorway, his face stony.  
“Peter, if you don’t have anything helpful to say, please do make yourself scarce.” Stiles avoids this mentor`s eyes as he does into the living room.  
“Don`t worry about him.” Stiles says “We are going to start the warding in the back anyway.” Deaton just nods.

“Center yourself.” Deaton says as he double checks the ingredients for the spells. Stiles closes his eyes, and breathes deep. In for good energies, out for the bad ones. He feels himself replacing and filling up with the feelings around the house. Protection, happiness, and quiet longing comes from the pack, and this fuels his magic.

They move out to the edge of the forest. Stiles chooses the trees that will hold the shield. Old trees that watched out for the family for a long while already. They all grateful to be chosen, determined to keep the wolves happy and safe.  
Stiles buries the rune stones at the roots of every tree, going around the house in a circle. Deaton follows him, checking the orientation of the stones.  
At last, Stiles and Deaton pools their magic together, and power up the shield. 

Peter waits for them in the living room, Stiles’ payment already prepared.  
“They you for helping.” Peter says as he gives three plastic bag of fresh venison meat to Stiles. “And for not burning the house down like last time.”  
“Oh, shut up, without me you would never have a kickass shield!” Stiles grouches.  
“Don’t kill any more deer on your way home, I think I gave you enough meat for a while.” Peter winks “Or, you know if you feel the need for a different taste...” Peter leered, and Stiles laughed. His come-ons are so ridiculous, they are hard to take seriously.

Stiles arrives home late and exhausted. He opens his email, and opens a new message. His fingers tremble as he writes out the email for an application in one of the best established covens in the USA.  
He knows that his training with Deaton is nearing to the end. As the Hale pack emissary he would have access to more knowledge, he could even travel, but Peter does not want him in his pack. Therefore, he is going with his second best option, applying to a coven. The Disciplines of the Forest lives the closest out of all the covens, but they require live in students. They have the best educating background, and their students regardless of age are completely satisfied with them. So they are Stiles’ best shot of getting the most out of his spark.  
But still, he hesitates sending the application. Maybe he could push it for another day, just to see if Peter would do something. So that Stiles could stay.

This is how he spends the next two weeks.

Stiles goes over to Scott for a well-deserved bro-time, but he sees his best friend in a slightly hectic state.  
“Stiles!” Scott grabs his shoulders, and ew. Stiles can feel Scott’s slightly tacky, cold palm sweat. “Help me man, Derek asked me to go to a pack meeting. I don’t know what to wear!”  
“Scott, you are not a high school girl dressing for a prom. It’s a pack meeting, not your wedding. Calm down dude.” Scott takes a few deep, calculated breaths. He swallows down his anxiety.  
They get Scott ready, Stiles mourning their night quietly. Scott crashes out of his front door, just avoiding hitting Derek in the face with it.  
“Sorry! Oh my god! So sorry Derek!” Scott blushes bright red, like a stoplight. The shade mirrored on the equally reddening Derek.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Derek mumbles, while avoiding Scott’s eyes.  
Scott and Derek look at each other, and flush even harder.  
“Hi, Derek!” Stiles greets with a small smile. For two full-grown men they really are adorable.  
“Hi Stiles.” Derek wets his lips “Hi Scott.”  
“Hi.” Scott says, bit breathy.  
Derek takes Scott to the Camaro, his hand hovering above Scott’s waist.

As Stiles sees the sleek, black car disappear at a bend, he can’t help but feel a little bit abandoned. But also, happy for his best friend that he found a puppy love like that.

He goes home.

Alone.

And he decides to move forward with his life, because everyone else is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope to update this every week.  
> (I'm sorry for this chapter being really short.)


End file.
